1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery may be iteratively charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and high-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power source for driving a motor of, for example, a hybrid vehicle.